warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Bienenwolke
|VergGruppe=Einzelläufer |Status=Lebend (Stand: Veil of Shadows) |Rang1=Einzelläuferin |RName1=Biene (Tiny) |Rang2=Junges |RName2=Bienenjunges (Tinykit) |Rang3=Schülerin |RName3=Bienenpfote (Tinypaw) |Rang4=Kriegerin |RName4=Bienenwolke (Tinycloud) |Rang5=Königin |RName5=Bienenwolke (Tinycloud) |Familie1=Gefährte |FName1=Spatzenschweif |Familie2=Töchter |FName2=Kieselglanz, Taubenpfote, Sonnenpelz |Familie3=Söhne |FName3=Petersiliensaat, Wachtelpfote |Familie4=Mutter |FName4=Kleeschweif |Familie5=Brüder |FName5=Hoppelfeuer, Kieselschatten |Familie6=Halbschwestern |FName6=Vogelschwinge, Honigschweif |Familie7=Halbbruder |FName7=Sandnase |Mentor=Spatzenschweif |Schüler=Vogelschwinge,Vickys Facebook-Seite Erlaubnis von Vicky Glockenblatt |lebend=Zerrissene Wolken, Dunkelste Nacht, Fluss aus Feuer, Wütender Sturm, Verlorene Sterne, The Silent Thaw, Veil of Shadows, Feuersterns Mission, Das Schicksal des WolkenClans, Habichtschwinges Reise, Tigerherz' Schatten, Squirrelflight's Hope, Battles of the Clans, Die Rettung, Ravenpaw's Farewell, Tawnypelt's Clan}} Bienenwolke (Original: Tinycloud) ist eine kleine, weiße Kätzin mit tiefblauen Augen und dickem, weichem Fell. Lebensgeschichte :Folgt Auftritte Staffel 6 ''Zerrissene Wolken :Bienenwolke und der übrige WolkenClan werden von Zweigpfote gefunden und zum DonnerClan-Lager gebracht. Sie erwartet bald ihren zweiten Wurf und wird von Minka zur Kinderstube gebracht. Dunkelste Nacht :Als Erlenherz den WolkenClan Katzen Kräuter verabreicht, weigert sich Bienenwolke diese zu essen, da in ihrem von den Jungen geschwollenen Bauch gar kein Platz mehr dafür ist. Blumenfall neben ihr meint, dass sie froh sein soll, dass die Jungen noch im Bauch sind. Während die Kätzin das sagt, wuseln ihre eigenen Jungen um sie herum, was Blumenfall lachend damit kommentiert, dass sie keine Ruhe mehr finden würde, sobald sie erstmal da sind. Kurz darauf untersucht Erlenherz die Kätzin und verkündet, das ihre Jungen sehr bald zur Welt kommen werden. Bienenwolke hofft, dass sie warten bis der WolkenClan ein neues Lager gefunden hat. :An der Großen Versammlung kann sie nicht teilnehmen, da sie die Reise zur Insel durch ihre Schwangerschaft nicht mehr geschafft hat. Als der Clan schließlich aufbricht stützen Rehfarn und Pflaumenweide sie auf dem Weg zu ihrem neuen Lager. Dort angekommen richtet sie sich sofort ein Nest in einem Brombeergebüsch ein, welches die neue Kinderstube ist, und unterhält sich ein wenig mit ihren Clangefährten. :Ein paar Mal diskutieren die DonnerClan-Heiler danach darüber, wer die WolkenClan-Katzen zu ihrem neuen Heim begleitet, um Bienenwolke bei der Geburt zu helfen. Schließlich begiebt sich Blattsee mit zum WolkenClan und hilft dieser, als ihre Jungen Sonnenjunges, Taubenjunges und Wachteljunges zur Welt kommen. :Als eine DonnerClan-Patrouille ins WolkenClan-Lager kommt und nach Taubenflug sucht, sausen Bienenwolkes Junge aus der Kinderstube und begutachten die Eindringlinge. Bienenwolke erklärt ihnen, das sie keine Eindringlinge sind sondern Krieger des DonnerClans, und hält sie dicht bei sich. Fluss aus Feuer :Bienenwolke wird von Veilchenglanz in der Kinderstube gesehen, wo sie friedlich mit ihren Jungen schläft. Wütender Sturm :''Folgt Staffel 7 ''Verlorene Sterne : Special Adventure ''Feuersterns Mission :Ihre Mutter, die als Einzelläuferin lebt, schließt sich dem WolkenClan an, nachdem sie und ihre Brüder von Feuerstern, Sandsturm und Scharfkralle vor einem Fuchs gerettet worden sind. Sie erzählt Feuerstern, dass sie und ihre Geschwister in der Wispernden Grotte Stimmen gehört haben. Feuerstern ist erst interessiert, aber Kleeschweif schickt die drei in die Kinderstube. :Als sie zur Schülerin ernannt wird, versucht sie, würdevoller als ihre Brüder auszusehen. Ihr Mentor wird Spatzenschweif, der ebenfalls gerade erst Krieger geworden ist. Das Schicksal des WolkenClans :Bienenpfote und ihre Brüder werden am Anfang des Buches zu Kriegern ernannt, doch während ihre Brüder kämpfen lernen, soll sie oft Echoklang helfen. Darüber ist sie erbost, weil sie keine Schüleraufgaben übernehmen möchte. Bei ihrer Kriegerzeremonie schnippt sie mit ihrem Schwanz Hoppelpfotes Ohr wieder gerade, da es zurückgeklappt gewesen ist. Sie heißt nun ''Bienenwolke. Sie ist wütend, dass sie so heißt, weil sie immer die Kleinste ist. Blattstern beruhigt sie und erwidert, sie habe zwar ein kleines Tier in ihrem Namen, doch Taten machen aus einer Katze das, was sie ist, und nicht der Name. : :Scharfkralle teilt sie nach dem Streit mit Kieselschatten und Hoppelfeuer für eine Patrouille ein. Sie sagt, dass sie zum Glück nicht wieder mit Echoklang gehen muss, worauf Blattstern entscheidet, dass die dies in Zukunft öfter tun muss. ''Habichtschwinges Reise :''Folgt ''Tigerherz' Schatten : Die Welt der Clans Battles of the Clans :''Folgt}} Mangas ''Der WolkenClan in Gefahr Die Rettung :Sie ist mit bei der Patrouille, die die Fuchsfährte überprüft. Als Nesselspritzer und Sandpfote, die ebenfalls bei der Patrouille mit dabei waren, verschwinden, suchen sie und Wespenbart die beiden. Sie treffen auf Blattstern, welche ihnen bei der Suche hilft und sie auch findet. }} Sonstiges Fehler *In der deutschen Hierarchie von ''Dunkelste Nacht wird sie fälschlicherweise als Kriegerin gelistet, obwohl sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt eine Königin ist. *Außerdem heißt es in Dunkelste Nacht, sie sei die Tochter von Kieselglanz, sie ist aber deren Mutter. *In Dunkelste Nacht wird sie einmal und Wütender Sturm wird sie durchgängig Kleinwolke genannt. *In der englischen Version von Feuersterns Mission wird sie als Streunerin bezeichnet, in der deutschen Version hingegen als Einzelläuferin. *In Das Schicksal des WolkenClans meint Blattstern, dass Bienenwolke und ihre Brüder Kieselschatten und Hoppelfeuer die ersten im Clan bzw. in der Schlucht geborenen Katzen wären, obwohl sie schon geboren worden waren, als sie sich dem Clan anschlossen. *In der deutschen Version von Das Schicksal des WolkenClans bittet Bienenwolke Blattstern darum, wieder zu ihren Schülerpflichten zurückzukehren anstatt weiter Echoklang zu helfen, obwohl sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon eine Kriegerin ist. *In Habichtschwinges Reise wird sie einmal fälschlicherweise als Honigwolke bezeichnet. Familie *Gefährte: Spatzenschweif *Töchter: Kieselglanz, Taubenpfote, Sonnenpelz *Söhne: Petersiliensaat, Wachtelpfote *Mutter: Kleeschweif *Brüder: Hoppelfeuer, Kieselschatten *Halbschwestern: Vogelschwinge, Honigschweif *Halbbruder: Sandnase *Enkelinnen: Veilchenglanz, Zweigast *Halbnichten: Lockenpfote, Krümeljunges, Schilfkralle *Halbneffen: Zappelflocke, Tausprung, Flossensprung Beziehungen :Folgt Character Art Tiny.byTopas.png|Streunerjunges Tinykit.byTopas.png|Junges Tinypaw.byTopas.png|Schülerin Tinycloud.byTopas.png|Kriegerin Tinycloud.Q.byTopas.png|Königin Offizielle Artworks Bienenwolke Manga.png|Bienenwolke in Der WolkenClan in Gefahr Bienenwolke Manga C.png|Bienenwolke in Der WolkenClan in Gefahr Zitate Zeremonien Schülerzeremonie :'Blattstern:' ''Flickenfuß, du hast Mut und Ausdauer bewiesen. Du wirst Hoppelpfotes Mentor sein. Springschweif, du bist als Kriegerin neu, aber der WolkenClan hat deine Hingabe gesehen. Du wirst Kieselpfotes Mentorin sein. Spatzenschweif, auch du bist noch jung. Aber du verfügst über hervorragende Fähigkeiten im Kampf und bei der Jagd. Ich vertraue darauf, dass du sie Bienenpfote weitergeben wirst. Kriegerzeremonie :Blattstern: Katzen des WolkenClans, wir treffen uns heute für eine der wichtigsten Zeremonien im Leben eines Clans: die Ernennung von neuen Kriegern. Hoppelpfote, Bienenpfote, Kieselpfote. Kommt und stellt euch unter dem Großen Felshaufen auf. Flickenfuß, hat dein Schüler Hoppelpfote die Fertigkeiten eines Kriegers erworben? Hat er sich mit dem Gesetz der Krieger beschäftigt und verstanden, was es für jede Katze bedeutet? :Flickenfuß: Ja, Blattstern. :Springschweif: Und Kieselpfote ebenso. :Blattstern: Spatzenschweif, bist du davon überzeugt, dass deine Schülerin Bienenpfote die Fertigkeiten eines Kriegers erlernt und die Bedeutung des Gesetzes der Krieger verstanden hat? :Spatzenschweif: Ja, Blattstern. Sie ist bereit, eine Kriegerin zu werden. :Blattstern: Ich, Blattstern, Anführerin des WolkenClans, rufe meine Kriegerahnen an und bitte sie, auf diese Schüler herabzublicken. Sie haben hart gearbeitet, um eure edlen gesetze zu erlernen. Der SternenClan möge sie als Krieger willkommen heißen. Versprecht ihr, das Gesetz der Krieger zu achten, den Clan zu schützen und zu verteidigen, selbst wenn es euer Leben kostet? :Hoppelpfote: Ich verspreche es. :Kieselpfote: Ich verspreche es. :Bienenpfote: Ich verspreche es. :Blattstern: Dann gebe ich euch mit der Kraft des SternenClans eure Kriegernamen. Hoppelpfote, von diesem Augenblick an wirst du Hoppelfeuer heißen. Der SternenClan ehrt deine Kraft und deine Treue und wir heißen dich als vollwertigen Krieger des WolkenClans willkommen. Kieselpfote, von diesem Augenblick an wirst du Kieselschatten heißen. Der SternenClan ehrt deinen Mut und deine Kraft und wir heißen dich als vollwertigen Krieger des WolkenClans willkommen. Bienenpfote, von diesem Augenblick an wirst du Bienenwolke heißen. Der SternenClan ehrt deine Klugheit und deine Begeisterung und wir heißen dich als vollwertige Kriegerin des WolkenClans willkommen. :Alle WolkenClan-Mitglieder: Hoppelfeuer! Kieselschatten! Bienenwolke! Quellen en:Tinycloudru:Мелкогривкаfr:Nuage de Perlefi:Pikkuhahtuvanl:Pluispootpl:Malutka Chmura Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:WolkenClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Das Schicksal des WolkenClans Charaktere Kategorie:Der WolkenClan in Gefahr Charaktere Kategorie:Ravenpaw's Farewell Charaktere Kategorie:Habichtschwinges Reise Charaktere Kategorie:Königin Kategorie:Staffel 6 Charaktere Kategorie:Tigerherz' Schatten Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 7 Charaktere Kategorie:Tawnypelt's Clan Charaktere Kategorie:Squirrelflight's Hope Charaktere